Severus Snivellus Snape
by Cheeseysauce
Summary: of how Snape got his nickname! Please look and comment.


hello this is a little story im doing about snape and how he got his nickname "Snivellus" and ive seen people put disclaimers so i should do the same and say that i don't own harry potter or anything! im not even sure if i own a cardboard box...

snape stalked a round the halls of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. "sit up straight"he commanded in a low voice as he saw a second year sitting on the ground." No get up get up actually!" and the boy- or was it a girl? got up and quickly went away. Severus Snivelle Snape then realised he was not a teacher and that he was a fourth year student himself! it was odd he could,ve sworn that he was a professor it must have just been a dream that's all. He tucked his greesy head into his book that he magically got out and poked his nose on the pages. he did not want to be seen oh the horror.

"Well well well" said a voice being snape and Severus jumped around his hands digging in his pants for his wand that was incoveinently stuck and he couldn't do anything. he looked up and to his not actually suprise but very dreadful more horror was James potter the toe-rag Sirius black his equeally dumb sidekick Remus the nerd and Peter the... peter?

"What do you want i have nothing to say to you get out of my sight Potter, black!" roared Snape very angry more than he had been for who knows how long. however, they all laughed coldly. Snape wondered breifly how people can laugh coldly because wouldn't a laugh be, er, warm? It hurt his brain too much so he stopped thinking and decided it was best that he should try and get his wand that was still stuck in his pocken which made him angry e ven more angry then he was a few seconds ago when he was mad.

"So snape the sneaky snake of slyhtherin" mocked Sirius very rudely in snape's onion. "watcha doing now, stalking the halls like you own them huh? i saw what you did with that first or second yeaer , did you actually think you were in charge!" he and his idiot stupid vile mean rude crude dude friends laughed again though he noticed remus the nerdette smile was more strained. Though peter the peter looked like he was going to wet himself. james and serious just smirked now.

"just go away please" said snape before instantlly realising what he said. "No" he shouted. "No! how come I said place I never say please!" Snape was so mad at himself that he didn't notice his friend and maybe even true love walk in, her hair red and glowing like fire.

"Hello sev, toe-rag, idiot, Remud peter" said Lily glaring at the two black haired boys (Sirius and james). "Enjoying yourselfs are you? Well, not for long... SILENCIO!" James and serious both who were laughing before, were instantly silence.

lilly raised an eyebrow and her wand towards remus and peter. "DO YOu need this too? because I won't hesitate."

"No! No, we'll just go.. but can you take it off them?" asked remus and lily agreed though she was hesitating. She lifted the spell and james and Sirius glared at her.

"defending your sneaky snake friend their, eh?" snapped Sirius agreesively. "nice going Evans."

"Shut up" she snapped back. "Hes my friend and im defending him. Unlike you four who bullys people."

Remus opened his mouth to say something but lily cut across him quickly" youre just as bad! just standing around and watching, bystanders like you are not better. You all make me sick. I hope your proud."

She was about to turn away while grabbing Severus's arm but Sirus then said something very nasty. Lily turned around, her face red but snape was even madder. how. dare. he! He also said some things which made lily cry out in shock and disapprove "Severus Sniv Snape!"

There was a silence then:

Sirius fell to the ground laughing and laughing.

James clutched his stomache and couldn't breath.

remus was trying not to laugh so he pressed his lips together.

Peter had already wet his pants by now.

"Oh my god" gasped Lily tears sparkling in her eyes. "Sev Im so sorry I didn't mean to tell them! i was just shocked youd say something so... inappropriate."

Snape didn't say anything.

"Your right" laughed James. "Let's just leave poor SNIVELLUS alone."

and that's how snape got his nickname...

...

Please comment!


End file.
